Never Trust a Friend
by HayaMika
Summary: Norway was placed in the hospital after someone got into his house and pounded and beat him. Iceland is worried for his brother. Nations can't die right? And If they can... could Norway really be on his final moments. No Parings or Rape. Rated for Blood.
1. Found Beaten and Bruised

He laid there on the floor, sobbing. Denmark stood above him, his huge foot crushing his side.

"D-Den...mark... P-Please stop...!" Norway whimpered as his side began to whine in pain.

Denmark smirked, took his foot off of Norway's side and proceeded to kick Norway square in the chest, making the poor nation fly across the room. Norway's breathing slowed, everything got dark, and the last thing he heard was the pound of heavy boots on the floor and a shut of a door.

* * *

Iceland slowly walked up the snow covered sidewalk that lead to his brothers house, his white boots showing invisibly against the snow. When he reached the door, he knocked and then proceeded to stomp off the snow on his boots.

No Answer...

He knocked again...

No Answer...

Iceland began to worry. He rummaged around in a potted plank near the door for Norway's spare key. Once he found the item, he unlocked the door.

It was quiet... No T.V... No soft music playing... Nothing. This worried Iceland. There was always some sound coming from the living room or upstairs where Norway would play his violin. But what also worried him was that there was a slight smell of blood in the air.

He looked in the kitchen, nothing... He looked in Norway's Office, still nothing...

He made his way upstairs to look in his brother's room and what he found was traumatizing to the young nation...

"Nor!" Iceland ran up to his brothers body. Norway's clothing (Or whatever was left) was stained with blood, his face was pale, cut up and bruised, along with the rest of his body.

Iceland took Norway's hand and checked for a pulse, the results not good. Norway was still alive, but barely. Iceland took his cell phone out of his pocket and called the Hospital. Then he called Finland and Sweden. He was going to call Denmark, but he didn't think he could be serious enough to help out.

Finland and Sweden got there a couple minutes after the ambulance did. Neighbors stood outside and watched as the poor Norwegian was taken away. A couple came up to Iceland, asking in Norwegian what happened. He tried his best to explain but his Norwegian wasn't the best to begin with. Somehow they understood.

Once every watcher went back inside, Sweden got into the car and started it up, Finland contacted Norway's boss and Iceland went inside Norway's house. Inside, he grabbed a a new outfit for Norway and some shoes (which they forgot to put on the Norwegian before he was taken off). He also grabbed his brothers toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush.

* * *

Once Norway was sent to immediate care in the hospital, Iceland, Finland and Sweden waited calmly in the waiting room outside of the Operating room. Well... two out of the three were staying calm. Iceland was on the brother of calm and freaking out. Many questions were running through his head. Who did this to his brother? Is his brother going to be ok? How is he going to find the person who did this to his brother? Who, What, When, and Why ran through his mind. He slowly started to feel tears build in his violet eyes, blurring out the hospital hallway.

Iceland knew little of how long he has been crying. All he knows is that he is being held by a very worried Fin and an overly protective Swede. Iceland dug his head into Finland's shoulder, soaking it with tears that he has been holding in for probably a couple hours now.

Iceland pulled his head from Finland's shoulder as a doctor walked into the room. His white doctors coat was as clean as a baby who just got out of a bathtub, his light green dress shirt matched well with his white tie and white pants. Very professional, that's for sure. Iceland wiped his eyes clear of any left over tears because he want to try to save whatever pride ha had leftover.

"Are you the family who is waiting for the news on Erik?" The doctor asked. Sweden, Finland and Iceland nodded.

"Well, I got some good news... and some bad news..."

**AUTHOR NOTE OF DOOM:**

**So yeah... New story. Not much to say actually...**

**Review? Please? **

**;u;?**


	2. In the Hospital, and Iceland is clueless

Bad news? Iceland could feel tears begin to build up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He clenched his fists by his side and began shaking. What if his brother has limited time to live now? His brother might die and he will never be able to see him anymore. Sweden placed a comforting hand on Iceland's right shoulder.

"T'll 's th' g'd n'ws f'rst." Sweden said, barely understandable. The doctor nodded and answered the request fully and truthfully.

"Erik is alive and breathing. You guys called at just the right time. If he would have been left any longer, he could have... well... possibly died. He was in a deep sleep, so deep we almost couldn't wake him up. He finally awoke but did not have the strength to know where he was or say anything. We tried communicating with him, but he was too out. From there, we let him fall back to sleep and then ran a couple x-rays and tests on him. He came out with a couple broken ribs and one of his legs and one of his arms were broken. We also found a massive amount of bruises all over his body, mainly on his chest and face. We surgically placed the ribs and other bones back and they are being held together with pins that are stuck through the under layer of his cast, so they won't come out until the removal of the casts. As we speak, he is being sent to a room where he will stay for the next few days so we can keep an eye on him for any further problems."

Iceland listened carefully to the doctor, almost bursting into tears when he hear about all of his brothers injuries. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to know the bad news now.

"Whats the bad news?" Finland asked immediately after Iceland told himself he wanted to know the bad news.

"The bad news is that it looks as if he has been abused by someone. Sadly, abuse can lead to more than just physical health problems, but it can lead to mental health problems such as traumatization. He could be scared to go places or return to his own home. He could also have depression issues and thoughts of suicide." The doctor said, sighing sadly.

"W-What? A-Abused?" Finland started, a stunned look taking over his face, "W-Who could've... W-Why would?" He kept asking fragmented questions until Sweden placed his other hand on his "Wifes" left shoulder.

Iceland's eyes we're over flowing now. He couldn't take it anymore, knowing about all the pain his brother has been through. His normally emotionless shield - such as the one his brother had – breaks every time his brother is sad or in pain. His brother is the only one who causes it. He finally just let his tears fall in long trails down his face and chin. He desperately wiped them away, trying to keep what little composure he had in tact.

"I'm afraid so. We found multiple hand prints on his back. About the size of a large adult male's hand. We cant tell who did it by hand prints though. To find out who did it, we would need to investigate the scene of the crime and all the items in the surrounding area." The doctor said.

"His brother here," Finland gestured to Iceland, "Found him like that when he went to visit Erik."

"Then later on, we will have to make arrangements to visit the scene."

Finland nodded and the doctor lead them to Norway's room.

As soon as they were there, the doctor left and the family went inside. There, laid Norway on the hospital bed.

His skin was deathly pale, his chest was heavily patched up and his right arm was being elevated by a pillow, along with his left leg which was being elevated by multiple pillows as well. His toes stuck out of the cast, showing pink compared to the rest of his body. His right foot was also extremely pink compared to his body, it almost looked as if his nose, hands an ears were like that, too. The most noticeable and painful part of his image was the bruises that lined his whole body.

Finland gasped slightly at the sight of Norway, Sweden stared sadly. Iceland stood by the door, just looking at the condition his brother is in. Who could do this to someone like him? He's never done anything bad to anyone... at least recently he hasn't (Vikings can be... well... cruel). He can't even begin to imagine.

Iceland looked down, calming himself, while Sweden and Finland pulled chairs up to Norway's bed. They didn't care if they weren't parents or anything, but they had already made plans to stay with Norway overnight, if it had to come to that.

He heard Finland make a small gasping sound as Norway began to move from underneath the covers of his hospital bed. He made slight moaning noises, like he was having a nightmare of some sort. If you look close enough, you can see slight tears pooling in the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

"I think he is having a nightmare..." Finland said, pretty much stating the obvious.

Norway begin to move around a whole lot more, and small, quiet whimpers escaped his lips. He began whispering incoherent words in Norwegian and making small tiny yelping noises.

"Nor, Nor! You're alright." Finland tried to calm the sleeping Norwegian down.

Norway's eyes shot open and he jetted up, yelping out in both pain and fear. Finland placed a hand to the scared Norwegian's shoulder, trying to calm him. Norway looked over at Finland and freaked out a little before he broke down into sobs. Finland tenderly embraced the Norwegian, holding him tightly as he sobbed.

Iceland was at loss for what to do. He wanted to help his brother, hug him and kiss his head – in a brotherly fashion - and tell him it was going to be alright, but all he could do was stand there. He felt like such a bad brother, not knowing what to do. He heard another heart trenching sob slip from his brothers lips, and that was all it took for him to rush out of the room and down the hall to the small sitting area. No one was around, and Iceland hoped it would stay that way.

He sat down and let out a shaky breath, his vision blurred by tears. He could still hear his brothers terrified sobs in his head, and it kills him that he could do nothing and did do nothing to help...

He let out a small sob himself, and began shaking. His brother needed him...

Sad thing is...

…he had no idea what to do...

**FAIL NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: **

**So... haha... well... it seems that this story is on a roll right now. I'm going to start typing out the third chapter and I will be getting to uploading the second chapter to my story "Been here all along" sometime tomorrow afternoon. **

**I want to let you all know that this story is completely random. I was sitting in my Commercial Arts class and I just randomly got this idea. This was about 2 months ago and I just now decided to typing it out. I think I started thinking about this after I thought about something like... totally depressing and the atmosphere in the room was all sad and crap. So yeah... That's the origin of this story.**

**Please excuse my OOC-ness. But with a depressing story, how are you not going to make the characters half OCC?**

**Haha! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
